


Three Is The Magic Number

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jade and Beck seduce Tori, exposing her to a wonderfully new outlook on life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is The Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a FFM story so there will be several straight sex events.
> 
> Special thanks to LoganX5 for invaluable assistance with this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

Three Is The Magic Number

Presidents’ Day Weekend, 2026

The trio sat on the porch swing of the old Victorian house, watching the kids in the yard as the sun began to set into the sea beyond the fence. The breeze off the Pacific was warm and smelled of sea salt.

Tori Vega sat at one end, Beck Oliver in the middle and Jade West on the other end. It had been a hectic week for all three and they were content to relax and enjoy the sunset on the ocean.

Tori had just finished her sixth album, 'Love Naturally', and had been in the initial planning stages with her manager for a nationwide tour that would commence in about three months or so, shortly after the album release. Details were very sketchy this early in the planning.

Beck had wrapped up the third and latest season of his cop show for TNT and TNT On-Line. The title was 'LAPD' and was compared favorably with the classic 'Southland' that aired on NBC and later TNT. He started out as the partner of the series’ star but, when the lead wanted out to make movies, his character was killed off and Beck found himself thrust into the spotlight. That was two years ago and the show keeps picking up steam as ratings continually climb.

Jade had finished editing the fifth and latest horror movie she had written. She also executively produced and directed it. 'The House On The Cape' was a Lovecraftian horror story. Jade borrowed liberally from the Cthulhu Mythos for the background which, based on her first foray into Lovecraft lore, she was well-suited. That movie, her second film, 'In The Halls Of Havoc', had been the most successful horror movie in nearly fifteen years. That, and the success of the two intervening films, boded well for this movie.

Beck broke the silence, his arms around the shoulders of the two women, “So, how much downtime do we have? I’m free for at least a month before that new western starts shooting in Arizona.”

“My tour won’t kick off for at least three months,” Tori said. 

“Publicity has the movie now. I do have to go into the studio in about two weeks to review the soundtrack but otherwise, nothing until the promos start in two months.”

Tori chuckled, “Who ever thought we’d be here?”

“I always knew I’d be successful,” Jade said snidely. Then she chuckled and added, “And I knew both of you would be too.

“Thanks, but that’s not what I meant,” Tori replied.

“You mean that weekend?” Beck asked, knowing the answer.

“Yes, I mean that weekend. Twelve years ago on President’s Day weekend…”

“Yeah, that was something,” Beck agreed.

“I’m amazed we’re still together,” Jade added.

“Why?” Tori asked.

“C’mon Tori. You know me and…”

Tori smiled tenderly as she reached across Beck and grasped Jade’s hand. “Yes, I do know you. Intimately.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Presidents’ Day Weekend, 2014

“Aah… Peace and quiet…” Tori Vega sighed as she relaxed on the living room couch. She had the house to herself for the next five days. Just an hour or so before, she hugged her family goodbye as her parents took Trina to Vancouver. Somehow, her less-than-talented sister had managed to get invited to an audition at Bridge Studios.

When she constantly brought that up at Hollywood Arts, as she had with Divertisimo so often before, she irritated the hell out of everyone. What finally shut her up was when Sinjin Van Cleef asked, “So you going to play an alien on some new Stargate series?”

While Sinjin meant that as a compliment – he loved the alien hotties on the earlier shows of the franchise – Trina thought he was telling her she’d be a bug-eyed-monster type of alien.

As it turned out, the part was for one of the many Lifetime movies filmed in Hollywood North. And the part of a spoiled brat that Trina was scheduled to read for should be a natural for her.

Adjusting her glasses, Tori turned on the TV to see what was on. Oh the freedom to watch whatever I want, whenever I want…

Her friends at HA knew she was on her own but, while they were having lunch at the Asphalt Café, she emphatically said there would be no parties or any other shenanigans while her parents were away.

“Shenanigans, heh-heh,” Rex, Robbie’s ventriloquist dummy, said. “I’m always up for some…shenanigans. What do you say, sweet cheeks?”

Jade West stared daggers at Robbie. “If that hunk of wood says anything else to me, the surgery for that toy car in your colon will seem like a eye exam…”

“Okay, so no parties. Got it?” Tori asked again, looking at each person at their table.

That was earlier in the day and here it was Friday night, with a three-day weekend ahead – thank you old dead presidents - and Tori was enjoying her peaceful solitude. She didn’t feel like she was missing out on anything. Everyone else was out on dates. Well, she did miss being on a date but not nearly as much as she would’ve expected.

Tori smiled, thinking of Robbie finally getting his chance with Cat. But Cat put her foot down and demanded no Rex. Andre was out with yet another girl. And Jade and Beck had told the gang at lunch that they were planning a special night.

After she got home and saw her family off, she had showered, pulled on a pair of plain, pink panties, worn khaki short-shorts then an old, faded purple tank top. Since she was only lounging at home alone, she decided not to bother with a bra. After removing her contacts, she grabbed her slim, fashionable glasses and headed downstairs.

Finally getting settled on the far couch from the front door, with 'Celebrities Under Water' on the big-screen, she was feeling content.

As if Fate took a hand in disrupting her comfort, the doorbell rang. “Ah man…”

Getting up and heading towards the door, she half-expected to hear Trina yell for her to get the door.

Opening the door, she looked surprised and needlessly adjusted her glasses as she said, “Jade? Beck?”

“Correct, Vega,” Jade replied. Beck just gave her his melt-any-girl’s-heart half smile.

“So what are you doi… Wait, I said no party.” She craned her neck out the door to see if anyone else was coming towards the house.

“Relax Vega. It’s just us.”

“Oh, okay. Um…” Jade pushed past the girl even as she was saying, “Come in, I guess... And you’re already walking in.”

Jade had shrugged off her denim jacket as she walked past Tori, ‘accidentally’ brushing the brunette’s breasts, causing her slightly stiff nipples to harden. Embarrassed, Tori crossed her arms over her chest then stared at Jade as she walked to the nearer couch. 

The Goth wore a very short skirt with either nudie hose or no leggings at all. The skirt flared at her waist and her off-white blouse was sheer, letting Tori see the back straps of the girl’s black bra.

Yeah Vega, drink it all in, Jade thought.

Beck followed Jade and Tori continued to stare. Beck had on a tight t-shirt that accentuated his upper body. And the skin-tight jeans covered one of the finest male asses Tori had ever seen.

“Vega!” Jade said loudly. Tori saw the front of Jade’s bra and realized she could see part of the girl’s aureole above the lace cups. “Close your mouth, you look stupid. And sit down.”

“Yeah, Tori, come here and sit with us.” As Beck sat down, Tori could swear the jeans were so tight that she could see the big vein on his…

Tori blinked rapidly, started toward the couch then halted when Jade said, “The door?”

“Oh yeah,” Tori replied. After closing the door, she headed back towards the couch nearest the front door, sitting where she was before her ‘guests’ arrived. 

She avoided looking at the couple on the other couch until Jade said, “Vega, change the channel. I told you before that this show was stupid!”

“But…I was… Oh, never mind.” 

“Okay, get clicking.”

“I know how to do it,” Tori said irritably.

“No.” click “No.” click “No.” click “No.”

“Here, you do it,” Tori said as she tossed Jade the remote. The toss was high and Tori’s eyes watched the blouse tightening across the other girl’s breasts as she reached up to catch it.

Glancing at Tori with a smirk, Jade said, “Don’t bother trying out for the Dodgers Vega.”

The Goth turned back to the TV.

Then, as Jade’s focus was apparently on the TV while she channel surfed, her free hand slid down and began to massage Beck’s leg. Out of the corner of her eye, Tori saw the hand gently rubbing the denim-clad leg from near the knee up almost to Beck’s crotch. 

The Latina stifled a gasp when she thought she saw the already large bulge slowly swell under the tight clothing. She couldn’t be sure because she was facing the TV and her peripheral vision was not so good without her contacts. But she did see Jade’s hand move up a little further and the edge of said hand, and her little finger, made noticeable contact with Beck’s package.

“Enjoying the show, Tori,” Jade asked with a smirk.

“Uh… No! I wasn’t… I didn’t…” Her eyes quickly turned towards the TV.

“Relax, Vega. Don’t stroke out on us. I meant the TV,” Jade said in a slightly husky, teasing voice.

“Oh! Oh, well, it’s okay. I guess…”

Jade was smiling now, her eyes twinkling. Beck had his eyes partially closed and his mouth slightly open as his breathing quietly picked up.

“Um, not to be rude, Jade, but why are you guys here?”

“What? You don’t like our company?”

“No. It’s just… Um…you seem to… Uh, you said you had a special night planned.” Tori looked at Beck pleadingly, “Beck, can you say something?”

“Uh, yeah,” he replied as he opened his eyes and smiled. “You see, we…um…” Beck fell silent, Jade’s hand erasing all power of speech.

After a couple of seconds, Jade said, “What my boyfriend is trying to say is that you are our special night. See, you like Beck. I like Beck. Beck likes you. Beck likes me. You like me. I tolerate you.”

“Hey!” Tori exclaimed. She was about to deny her attraction to Jade but, before she could say anymore, Jade continued.

“We just thought you might like to join us.” Jade’s voice had taken on a sultry, smoky tone that caused Tori to tingle in all the wrong places.

“Uh, join you? For…dinner? Or…”

Jade laughed. “Dinner? Is that what the kids are calling it these days? Not that some eating isn’t involved…” 

Seeing the still blank look on Tori’s face, Jade sighed and said, “Sex, Vega. Beck wants to fuck you and I want to watch. And maybe have some fun with you myself.”

Tori sat there, mouth agape. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

“Jade…” Beck sighed before turning to Tori. He picked up her hand, which was directly on his bulge, and moved it down to his knee so he could talk. “Look, Jade and I had a long talk. About you and her and me. Jade finally admitted that she hasn’t really been jealous of you. She wants you, Tori.”

Tori turned confused eyes back to Jade, “But, you aren’t…”

“No, Tori, I’m not gay. I’m bisexual. I love cock and I love pussy.” Jade smiled wickedly as she tried to shock a reaction out of the other girl. “I love to get fucked and…” She switched to her mocking-Tori voice, “…to lick the sweet flesh of another girl’s peach.” 

“I don’t talk like that,” Tori muttered uselessly.

Jade didn’t skip a beat, “And both at the same time is…”

Tori was blushing a bright red by this point. “But why me?”

Beck took over the conversation again, “Because you’re pretty, sexy, smart, talented, and fun to be with. And those are Jade’s words.”

“Aaaw. Thank you, Jade.” Tori glanced over and actually saw Jade blush.

“Tori, we’ve both seen how you look at Jade when you think no one will see you. The desire in your eyes is intense.”

“No… But… No… I’m not gay!”

“So you do like boys too?” Beck asked.

“Yes! I mean… Of course I like boys!”

“C’mon Tori,” Beck prompted. “Aren’t you attracted to Jade? I think you’d be stupid or dead not to be. She’s hot, talented, beautiful and amazing…”

“Thanks Beck.”

“My pleasure sweetie,” Beck replied to his girlfriend. Turning back to Tori, he went on, “So, come on, Tori. We won’t hurt you or make you do anything you don’t want to. We want to make love to you and have you share the lovemaking. Or just call it sex.”

“Or fucking.”

Tori sat tensely on her couch and nibbled her lower lip. She kept staring at the two beautiful people across from her. They wanted her? Did they? Or was this another trick of Jade’s? But Beck wouldn’t be a party to one of her debasements, would he? 

And… Oh God! She did want them. But…

Taking a deep breath, and a leap of faith, Tori asked, “No tricks? This isn’t some ploy of Jade’s to embarrass me?”

Jade got up and walked over, her hips swaying slightly. She leaned over and softly kissed Tori. 

The shock Tori felt when her lips were touched by Jade’s was incredible! She had never felt suck a rush from a simple peck on the lips. How would a real kiss feel?

“Did that feel like a trick?” 

“Ummm… Uh, no. It felt…” Tori blushed and her mind focused on that simple yet powerful kiss again.

Her reverie was broken when Jade, in low, sexy voice, said, “Slide over a bit.”

Tori did and Jade sat between Tori and the armrest, her arm casually wrapped around Tori’s shoulders. “Listen Vega, even if this was a ploy on my part, you know Beck would never participate in that. He’d do anything to stop me. The truth is I want you. And Beck wants you. And we don’t necessarily want just a one-night stand.”

“Uh…o…okay…” Tori replied, addled what had happened already.

“There’re a couple of things. We have to be discrete. After all, we’re all still in high school and could be in trouble – legally and personally – if this got out.” Tori nodded. “Then, if we decide we want to continue this, it’ll only be the three of…”

“Jade means if she decides. It’s a safety thing,” Beck interjected. He was, and had been, worried his girlfriend would become jealous and this whole thing could blow up in their faces. But, on the night he and Jade discussed this, he had decided to take the risk. If this works, it would be so incredible and worth any early stress.

Jade loved Beck but he could irritate her with interruptions. Even if the statement was true. Her voice lowered in irritation as she went on, “So… As I was saying… The second thing… How far you’re willing to go. I figure you’ll want to go all the way but Beck said you might not be ready. If not, that’s cool. You can participate as much or as little as you want. It’s up to you, Vega.

“And last, I’m not going to change how I act around you in public. At least, not right away. At HA or anywhere else, you’ll still be Vega and you’ll still be a pain in my ass. But when we’re together, you and Beck and me or you and me, I’ll be like I am now.”

“For how long?” Tori asked quietly. “I’d like to be friends with you all the time.”

Jade felt her heart thump uncharacteristically. She realized that, not only did she want Tori Vega as a lover, she also desired the girl’s friendship. But she knew it would look odd if they suddenly became BFFs. “Give it a while. Can’t change overnight, can I, Tori?” 

Tori smiled weakly, “You already did…but I understand.” 

Jade smiled. “Yeah. But you understand.”

Tori nodded. She was thrilled at the chance to be Jade’s friend. That was all she ever wanted from the girl since she started at Hollywood Arts. 

But sex? God, that would be hot and Jade is so freaking hot… 

“Good.” Again Tori was pulled back to the here and now when Jade whispered into her ear. The Goth pulled Tori’s soft, brown hair back over her shoulder and began to lick the girl’s ear. Erotic shivers coursed through the singer’s body. Tori’s eyes closed as she moaned when the tip of Jade’s tongue began to trace patterns on and in her ear. The tip of Jade’s tongue slipped inside and tickled Tori’s ear. 

The half-Latina wasn’t sure whether to moan or giggle but when Beck unexpectedly joined in on the other side, she began to moan.

Beck, feeling a little left out, had come over, seating himself on the other side of Tori. The handsome Canuck began to kiss her neck, licking and lightly sucking from her jaw up to her ear. Then he took the ear lobe, with the small stud, and suckled it.

Tori felt two hands, one a strong man’s and the other slender woman’s hand, on her legs, sliding up and down her bare legs as two mouths pleasured her.

“I… Wait… I…”

Jade sat up while Beck merely paused. “Don’t you want to, Vega?”

“Y…yes, I do. I just…”

Jade looked at Tori and asked, “Are you still a virgin?”

“Well, I’ve made out with guys and even had…oral sex but…” Tori turned an adorable shade of red as she hesitantly described her limited experiences.

“You’ve never been laid,” Jade finished. Tori nodded. “Hmm…that could change a few things. Since I’m on the pill, Beck doesn’t bother with condoms. Well, we can still…”

“I’monthepill.” The words rushed out of Tori’s mouth.

“What?”

“I’m on the pill,” Tori repeated. “See, Dad caught Trina having sex a few years ago. After the dust settled, Mom decided to have us both take birth control just in case.”

“So you’ve been taking birth control since you were…what? Thirteen? Fourteen? And you still haven’t…”

“I was kinda waiting for the right guy. I actually thought Steven Carson was the one but… You know what happened then.”

“He was an idiot. How could he not see how awesome you are?” Tori stared in surprise at Jade, the expression on the Goth’s face showing she was being honest.

Then, the unusually concerned and caring Jade went on, “So, are you ready? Or do you still want to wait for Mr. Right?”

Tori glanced at Jade then down to her lap where her hands were twisted together. In a small voice, she said, “I’d love for Beck to be my first but…” Worried brown eyes slowly moved up to see Jade’s reaction.

Jade grinned and her eyes twinkled, “Its cool Tori. In fact, it’s better than we hoped. Beck was my first time and he’s always very gentle.” Then she smiled wickedly, “Except when I don’t want him to be.”

Beck, silent throughout the exchange, finally said, “Tori, I’d be honored. To have been the first for the two hottest girls I know would be…incredible. If you’re ready.”

“I think so… I want to…”

“Now that we’ve settled that.” Jade’s sarcastic tongue slid back into Tori’s ear and lightly probed and licked, causing Tori to shiver and moan again. 

She managed to say, “Oh god, Jade… Beck…”

Jade pulled back and looked at the beautiful girl and whispered, “I think you’re enjoying this…”

“Uh-huh…”

“Good,” Jade replied before kissing Tori again. To Tori, it was a surprisingly sweet, soft kiss that intensified when Jade’s tongue pressed into her mouth. Tori automatically returned the kiss, thrilling to the feel of Jade’s tongue sliding along hers. 

They broke apart and stared at each other in wonder. “Whoa, Vega…”

“Oh god, Jade, that was the best…”

Tori suddenly seized Jade’s face and started to kiss her back, her tongue dancing in Jade’s mouth this time. It was the best kissing the half-Latina had ever experienced.

Breaking the kiss, Jade paused, staring at the girl with a bit of awe. Then she slowly, almost reluctantly, pulled her eyes from Tori’s and turned to smile at Beck.

He had been watching the two girls kiss with fascination and excitement. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. These two beautiful girls that he knew kissing with such passion…

Finally, Tori opened her eyes and looked at both of them.

“Still think I’m playin’ you, Vega?” Jade said in her normal voice.

“N…no,” Tori managed to say.

“Do you want us to continue?” 

“Yes, Jade. Please. I…I do. I…I want you both.”

“So?”

“Huh?” Tori asked, her eyes searching Jade’s for a clue to what the Goth wanted from her.

“You’re not gay but…” Jade prompted.

“Um… I… I-I’m bisexual.” The beautiful brunette blushed under her natural tan. “I guess.” The she looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling widely, “ I’ve never admitted that before. Even just to myself.”

Jade kissed her softly, “I know. I wanted you to admit that. You needed to admit that so you feel better about yourself. To absolve you of any hesitation or guilt or….”

“I understand, Dr. Jade,” Tori giggled. “Thank you. I do feel better now,” Tori smiled and nodded. “And I have been wanting you for a long time, Jade. But you were with Beck and…”

“What about me?” Beck interrupted with a chuckle.

“And you, of course. But you were with Jade and…” Tori glanced at Jade, expecting a jealous outburst only to see Jade smile her sexiest smile back at her. “But I never thought…”

In a soft, unfamiliar voice, Jade said, “Tori, I want you and I want Beck. We both want to enjoy you and help you enjoy us.”

Tori reached up to remove her glasses but Beck’s hand stopped her. “No. Leave them on. They are so sexy on you.”

Jade whole-heartedly agreed, “God, Tori, if you wore those to school, I’d’ve dragged you into the janitor’s closet or the Black Box a long time ago.”

Jade laid a hand on Beck’s cheek and guided him to Tori. The two kissed softly and slowly. Jade was surprised but pleased at how little jealousy she felt. And, as she admitted earlier to Beck, she wasn’t even sure who she would be jealous of.

The sight of the two French kissing was also exciting to the raven-haired girl. She gazed at both Beck and Tori as their pretty profiles merged and their mouths sealed passionately. She was surprised when she realized that she could see their tongues movements from the muscle flow in each other’s throat. Whatever jealousy she still felt slowly evaporated as she watched them kiss.

Jade began to suckle the flesh just above the root muscle of Tori’s tongue, feeling that movement and the soft near-purr coming from Tori.

The boy and girl parted and Jade pulled Tori to her, kissing the tanned beauty deeply. Again, Tori’s tongue slid into Jade’s welcoming mouth and the oral waltz resumed. Jade’s hand dropped and gently held Tori’s breast, her thumb making circles over the hard nipple poking up through the t-shirt. 

As the two teens kissed, Jade felt the remaining fragments of that green-eyed monster, jealousy, fade from her forever. Somehow she knew she’d never be jealous of Tori and Beck again. 

At least not with each other and her. Anyone else? They better have a good insurance plan…

As the two beauties made out, Tori’s hands weren’t idle. One slid up and combed through Jade’s hair until she was cupping the back of the woman’s head, gently holding her in place. Tori’s other hand lightly brushed then retreated from Jade’s breast. 

Releasing Tori’s tit, Jade brought the teen’s hand to her and placed it on her own larger breast, holding it in place until Tori started to caress and squeeze the mound on her own. Then Jade’s hand resumed its place on Tori’s chest.

Beck sat back and watched his girlfriend softly, passionately kiss his spectacled friend and new lover while they gently groped each other. His shaft was now hard and uncomfortable. He adjusted himself as he considered how lucky he was.

Just about every man will admit to having fantasies of a threesome. He was no different. But, when he first thought about it, after secretly watching one of his father’s porn tapes during and after puberty, he had no specific faces for the girls in his fantasies.

Then he met Jade and the two began a torrid love affair. From that point, she was always one of the participants. The other remained faceless until the day that Tori Vega came to Hollywood Arts. She clicked into his fantasy like a missing puzzle piece.

He had the perfect fantasy team and now was about to actually enjoy both of the hottest women he had ever known. How many other high school seniors can claim the same? How many other men?

Jade broke his reverie by kissing him just as passionately as he and Tori had and just as lovingly as it seemed when she and Tori kissed. Jade broke off the kiss and turned to Tori again

Then Beck watched as Jade lifted Tori’s shirt, exposing her tits. Tori tried to cover them.

“No, let me see them, Tori,” Jade said softly.

“They’re…nothing. I mean compared to you…”

“Tori, my tits are spectacular! I won’t argue with you. But yours are beautiful too. I was stunned the first time I saw you topless backstage at school. Now stop hiding.” In another uncharacteristic action, Jade playfully slapped Tori’s hands away.

As Tori revealed her small, pert breasts, Jade leaned over and began to tongue one of the already-hard nipples. First it was just the tip of her tongue, then she began to suck the flesh into her mouth, using that suction to pull the nipple taut before she played her tongue over it again.

Tori moaned loudly and her head fell back. Then Beck lifted her head, pulled her shirt off completely and kissed the girl again. He started softly, his tongue gentle in her mouth until Tori began to respond with a fierceness caused by the pleasure of Jade’s tongue and hands on her tits. The brunette almost passed out when Beck took the other nipple in his mouth, tonguing and sucking gently on the erect nub.

Jade’s hand held the near breast that she was suckling on. Her other hand had toyed with Tori’s right nipple until Beck took over. So that hand slowly slid down Tori’s flat tummy to the waistband of her short-shorts then further down over the tight material to toy with the hidden, but very noticeable, heat between the brunette’s legs.

Tori spread her legs and Jade’s fingers tried to slip up the leg of her shorts but the shorts were too tight. Jade sat up and nudged Beck, who reluctantly released Tori’s tit from his mouth. Jade directed, “Tori, stand up.”

“Huh? What?” Tori blinked, her lust-glazed eyes staring blankly at Jade then at Beck.

“Stand up!” Jade repeated, a little more forcefully.

The girl struggled to stand and Beck stood to help her. Once Tori was upright, he sat back down to watch as Jade worked on the topless Latina’s shorts.

Popping the button, Jade tugged the zipper down as she admired Tori’s bare upper torso. Absolutely beautiful, she thought. Then she said it aloud, “Absolutely beautiful.”

Finally, she was able to tug Tori’s shorts down, revealing the pink cotton panties.

“Nice look, Tori!” Jade teased. Her hands were already caressing the cotton. One cupping and squeezing Tori’s ass and the other playing with the very damp fabric covering the girl’s excited core.

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting company…” Tori said as she panted in reaction to the hands on her.

Jade teased her new lover, pulling her hands away and saying, “Well, we can always leave…”

“NO!” Tori yelled. Inwardly amused by Tori’s outburst, Jade cocked her pierced eyebrow with no expression on her face. Tori stumbled over her words, “Uh… I-I mean… Please stay.”

Beck simply sat there with a smile on his face as he watched the two women he desired chattering back and forth. The sight of Tori in just her simple panties as Jade caressed her kept him hard and eager to play. But he was also patient. He’d waited this long…

“Okay, Tori. Just teasing…” Jade leaned back and to the side, planting a soft kiss on the panty-clad ass then said, “When I realized you weren’t wearing a bra, I thought you were going commando…”

“Are…are you dis…disappointed?” Tori managed to say as Jade pressed her lips into the damp crotch harder, letting her tongue dance briefly across the soft, wet, pink cotton, getting a sample of Tori.

With another kiss just above the girl’s sodden mound, Jade said, “Not at all. But I will remedy it now.”

The panties quickly joined the shorts around Tori’s ankles. Jade looked at the trimmed patch of brown hair above Tori’s slit and smiled. “Mmmm… I like that. Don’t you, Beck?”

Glad to be included again, Beck nodded, “Yes. I think Tori looks fantastic!”

Jade grabbed Tori’s remaining clothes on the floor and tossed them towards the discarded tank top near the stairs. Then she stood and pushed Tori back down on the couch and moved over to the other side of Beck. 

Taking Tori’s hand, Jade caressed Beck’s hardness through his pants. Jade released Tori’s hand and slid hers down to cup his balls as Tori continued to stroke the hardness under her palm. 

Beck’s eyes bulged and his breathing shallowed even as his jeans tightened. It was torture. Wonderful, frustrating, fabulous torture. 

Noting the straining denim, Jade took pity on her boyfriend and pushed Beck onto the back of the sofa then began to undo his jeans. 

Tori watched, mesmerized by the thought that she was about to see Beck’s pride and joy.

The pants opened and Jade reached in and under the white jockeys, freeing Beck’s hard cock. 

To Tori’s eyes, it was beautiful. And bigger than the only other two cocks she’d seen in her young life. It had to be at least seven inches long and thick too. Jade’s slender hands, while not petite, didn’t completely close around the thick shaft.

The crown glistened with his precum and Jade ran her thumb across the slit at the top, causing Beck to groan. Then she lifted her hand to Tori, offering the wet thumb to her. 

Tori leaned forward and sucked Jade’s thumb into her mouth, tasting Beck. Then she proceeded to suck on the thumb like a small cock as Jade smiled serenely, eyes narrowing to slits at the feeling of Tori’s mouth as her tongue swirled around the digit.

Meanwhile, Jade’s other hand slowly pumped up and down on Beck’s shaft, causing more precum to ooze. She lowered her face and gently licked up the salty moisture, savoring her man’s taste. Then she pulled her thumb from Tori, gently placed her hand on the Latina’s cheek and guided the brunette down for her chance to sample from the source.

Tori leaned in and pressed her tongue against the spongy head, the heady taste of Beck flooding her senses. Pulling back, she looked at Jade questioningly. Jade simply smiled and nodded. Tori returned the smile and took Beck’s mushroom head into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the ridge and across the crown. 

All the while, Jade slowly pumped Beck and more precum flowed into Tori’s mouth. Without releasing him, Jade leaned up and kissed Beck. “How is she?”

“Oh God, babe. She’s almost as good as you…”

Jade smiled at Beck’s attempt to pacify her. But Jade could tell that Beck was experiencing intense pleasure. And she was proud of herself that she wasn’t jealous. That emotion had truly disappeared. 

That had been Jade’s biggest fear about this ménage a trois – her becoming too jealous of Tori Vega to actually enjoy herself. But there was something exciting about watching the girl she had considered a sweet, innocent girl-next-door type as she sucked her man’s – their man’s? - cock into her pretty mouth.

“Hey, save some for me,” Jade said as she leaned in. She pulled Beck’s jeans down more and reached in to free his balls. The jeans slid down to bunch up around Beck’s feet.

Leaning over even further, Jade began to lick and suck each testicle, tracing random designs on the tight sac with her tongue. She trailed her tongue along the almost invisible ridge that bisected the ballsac then up the shaft, following the lust-distended vein along the underside of Beck’s dick.

Jade licked up the hardness until she met Tori’s lips as the other girl was working her way down over the penis below the glans. Tori moved her mouth enough so that the head was released and they were both sucking and licking up and down the erect shaft, their tongues and lips often meeting. On the occasions that they met near the gleaming crown, they’d share another kiss before resuming their play on Beck. Each had a hand under his t-shirt, massaging and caressing his tight torso and occasionally flicking one of his own erect nipples.

“I’m gonna cum!” Beck declared. 

Jade and Tori got into a playful tugging match on the boy’s cock as each wanted to be the one to get his seed. This only heightened Beck’s climax and his semen blasted out, catching both girls by surprise as each spurt landed on either Tori’s or Jade’s face. 

As Beck’s orgasm finally ended, they looked at each other. Beck was surprised at how exciting it was to see ropes of his cum trailing across their faces. Even when he was young, he thought the money shots in porn were stupid and he never came on Jade. Now though, it was sexy as hell.

Jade thought the cum sliding down Tori’s face was incredibly hot. One strand ran from Tori’s forehead, across the left lens of her glasses and onto her cheek. Tori felt the same excitement seeing the white fluid on the pale flesh of Jade’s visage.

Jade pulled Tori’s glasses off, licked the sperm off the lens and gently tossed the glasses onto the coffee table before kissing her new lover.

They began to lick each other clean, often sharing the collected cum in soft, loving kisses. Once they were ‘clean’, they each kissed Beck. He accepted their cummy kisses and Tori later learned that Jade often had kissed Beck just after sucking him off and ‘made’ him taste his essence.

Laying back with his eyes closed, Beck sighed. He had just experienced one of the biggest climaxes of his life. He felt the post-orgasmic lassitude start to steal over him and allowed it to take over for a few minutes before he forced himself to back consciousness, knowing the three of them were just beginning.

Jade and Tori both sat back, still excited and wanting more but willing to take a short rest break. Both of the girls had a hand resting gently on Beck’s shrinking genitalia.

After several minutes, Beck slowly sat up and pealed his shirt off, tossing it behind the couch. Then he leaned down and pulled his shoes, socks, jeans and jockeys off, leaving him naked to Tori and Jade’s admiring gaze.

Jade glanced across the tight body to see Tori with an odd look in her eyes. “What?”

“You’re still dressed,” Tori said wistfully. “The only one…”

“You wanna see me naked?” Tori nodded eagerly, her face turning red again. Jade smiled and said, “Okay. We don’t want Beck getting bored, do we?”

“Believe me, I’m not bored,” Beck said.

“I can tell,” Jade said with a smirk. 

With that, Jade rose and began a slow strip tease dance. Starting with her blouse, she unbuttoned then pealed the sheer fabric off as she danced to imaginary music. In a few moments, she was kicking off her shoes then started to undo the catch on the side of her skirt. Leaning towards Tori, she had the brunette pull down the zipper.

Tori watched with wide eyes as Jade slowly danced in only her black bra and matching black G-string. She whispered, “Beautiful…”

Beck, who’d seen this before, was just as enthralled as he had been the first time Jade had stripped for him. As enthralled as their new lover was…

Jade turned her back, reached behind herself and undid the hooks of her bra. She let the skimpy undergarment fall off her chest and tossed it back behind her. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw both of her lovers staring at her with wide eyes. 

Beck had his arm around Tori’s shoulders, his hand draped casually over her breast. Tori’s head was resting on Beck’s shoulder as her hand was slowly pumping Beck’s slowly recovering shaft.

Turning, Jade had her arm across her breasts and continued to gyrate before the couple on the sofa. She slowly lowered her arm and saw Tori’s eyes widen even more as she gazed at Jade’s large, round breasts – each capped by a perfect round brown aureole and peaked by pencil eraser nipples that stood out from the alabaster flesh.

She turned again and slid her thong off, again showing them the firm but soft globes of her ass but without the lines of the thong crossing her lower back into her ass. Jade was slowly turning again to face Tori and Beck. Her arm was again across her breasts and the other hand was down, covering her pubic area.

“Like what you see?” she teased.

Tori, feeling bolder as the evening’s events progressed, replied, “Can’t see much…”

She stood and walked up to Jade and gently pulled her arms away then stepped back and stared at the Goth. The near-perfect hourglass figure with high, firm D-cups and a flaring waste with a perfect triangular-shaped patch of dark brown, nearly black fur at the apex of the pale girl’s shapely legs. All this beneath a beautiful face and lovely, flowing, raven-black hair.

“God, you’re even more beautiful than I ever imagined,” Tori whispered.

Jade smiled at the compliment and pulled Tori to her, their bodies molding together as they kissed. 

Beck relaxed on the sofa, watching the two women share passionate kisses as their hands roamed over and caressed each other’s bodies. He thought, They fit so well together, like they were made for each other.

Jade led Tori over to the other couch and had her sit. Then she sat on Tori’s legs, facing the beautiful teen. “We’ll just have some fun while Beck recharges…”

“I’m recharged.”

“Hush!” Jade threw over her shoulder.

Tori smiled. Then her hands reached up and threaded through Jade’s satiny-soft, ebony locks and gently pulled the girl’s face close. They froze for a long moment, soft brown eyes staring into liquid blue-green eyes, communicating on an incredibly personal wavelength. 

For her part, Tori now knew that her guests, her lovers, would never hurt or embarrass her. They only wanted to share their pleasure and their need. She felt the desire and the lust but, even more, the love the boy and girl had for her and each other. And she realized she had all those feelings for them as well.

Jade was thrilled now that she admitted her attraction to Tori and was actually, finally able to experience the sweetness that was Victoria Vega. Her eyes traced the contours of the Latina’s face and the soft flowing waves of brown hair framing that stunning face.

Finally, the two kissed again. This kiss was more than just sex and lust. Now the two shared their love and desire as well. Jade’s body conformed to Tori’s body as their mouths seemingly fused together, their tongues tasting, caressing and thrilling each other.

Beck was sitting forward, avidly watching as tan hands slid across the pale, alabaster flesh from Jade’s neck down to her full, round ass. One of Jade’s pale hands was busy as well, slipping down between Tori’s thighs to gently tickle and finger her netherlips. The other hand rested on the back of the couch.

Abruptly, Tori stood up and pushed Jade down into a sitting position. She knelt between Jade’s feet and leaned in, kissing the girl again. She started to wonder if she’d ever tire of kissing Jade. 

Tori’s mouth moved down, reluctantly breaking the kiss but wanting to experience more. She kissed along Jade’s jawline and down her throat. Suckling there for a minute or two, she smiled as she heard Jade moan. That spurred her on and Tori finally got to taste those full, round breasts she’d secretly desired for so long.

Initially, Tori’s tongue slid down from Jade’s throat to her cleavage. As the Latina’s hands gently held their fullness, she ran her tongue around in a shrinking spiral from Jade’s breastbone and slowly, torturously, up to the erect peak of her left breast. 

Tori’s tongue danced around the tip before she sucked as much of the Goth’s tit into her mouth as she could, her tongue stroking and caressing the rock-hard nipple.

Jade threw her head back, her thick dark locks falling behind her as she moaned loudly. “Oh Gooood…Toreee…”

Tori’s mouth lifted from the wet aureole and her tongue tip ran a straight line down to the center of Jade’s luscious cleavage before starting the teasing spiral lick up to the peak of the other breast. Again it seemed as if Tori was trying to swallow the entire boob as her tongue did its magic on Jade’s other nipple.

The tongue again began to travel as Tori used her hands to lift Jade. Jade leaned forward with her hands on the back of the couch as Tori licked a random path down the pale skin to Jade’s belly button. Softly kissing the sensitive depression at first, Tori slid her tongue in to French kiss Jade’s navel. This brought another loud, inarticulate moan from Jade.

Pushing Jade further up, Tori trailed kisses down the flat, pale tummy until Tori reached the thatch of hair at the entrance to Jade’s treasure chest. Her eyes looked up through her lashes at Jade as she smiled. Tori took an exaggerated sniff and smiled even more widely. “Hmmm… Heavenly.”

And she was totally sincere. The musky aroma of Jade was heady and she was eager to taste the source. Any reluctance she might have had about making love to another girl had melted away in the shared heat of the two girls.

In fact, later, Tori admitted to her new lovers that she did enjoy reading and watching lesbian porn on-line, along with straight porn, so she knew the basics of cunnilingus. Admittedly though, book-learning didn’t hold a candle to practical experience. 

Still, Jade admitted Tori was incredibly gifted for a newbie.

But back in the present, using her tongue, Tori traced the outline of Jade’s little furry triangle, tickling the Goth’s pale flesh. Then she trailed her tongue through the damp, musky hair until she felt soft, wet heat. 

Tori slowly peeled open Jade’s core with her thumbs and gazed at the bright red, glistening petals before her. Such a contrast to the girl’s paler skin tone.

Softly kissing the hot, exposed flesh, Tori tasted Jade on her lips and loved it. The girl tasted like she had expected – tart, spicy and hot. Her tongue began to thoroughly explore Jade, laving each outer lip then each inner lip before plunging into the molten depths.

Inside Jade, her tongue explored everywhere, tickling and caressing and probing the hot, buttery soft inner flesh. Tori began to slide her tongue in and out slowly, occasionally pulling all the way out to brush over the outer surfaces of Jade’s pussy.

Jade was slowly losing control. Her body’s responses to such pleasure were well known to Beck and herself. Her breathing was rapid, her heart was hammering in her chest and her hips were starting to convulse. The feeling of her former frenemy giving her head was exquisite. 

Another aspect of Jade’s arousal that Tori was loving was the girl’s discharge. Her spicy cum was flowing freely over Tori’s tongue, lips and chin. The natural lube let Tori slide three of her fingers into Jade almost immediately as she moved her mouth up to play with the Goth’s emerging clit.

It didn’t take Jade long once Tori started to suckle her nub. The brunette wrapped her lips around the base of the hyper-sensitive organ and applied suction, pulling it further from it’s sheath. Her tongue played around the base before gently swiping the head, causing Jade to swear, “GodDAMN!!! TOOooreeEEE!!!”

Smiling into Jade’s pussy, Tori continued to pump her fingers in and out of Jade. She tightened her lips until they were wrapped around the small clit as her tongue continued its gentle, torturous assault.

One of Jade’s hands clamped down on Tori’s head, pushing her lover’s face into her. Pale legs crossed over Tori’s back, holding the sexy body firmly in place – albeit needlessly.

“I… Oh god… I’m cumming… I’m gonna… Oh sweet Jesus! I’m going to cum. TOOORRREEE!!!”

As Jade shouted out her climax, Tori released her clit and pressed her mouth around Jade’s opening. The girl-cum flowed readily into her mouth and the youngest Vega savored every drop.

Jade collapsed onto Tori who cradled her gently. Jade slowly opened her eyes to see Tori, with a glistening chin and cheeks, smiling at her. “How was it?”

“Oh god...” Jade grabbed the other girl’s shoulders and kissed her passionately, her tongue probing Tori’s mouth the way Tori probed Jade’s mound. Then she licked the girl’s face clean before kissing her again.

They broke the kiss as they heard Beck clapping with a big smile on his face. “My God, that was incredible! You two are so beautiful together!”

Tori blushed and Jade just smirked, declaring, “You ain’t seen nothing yet!”

Still a little shaky and panting from her orgasm and the heavy kissing that followed, Jade knelt between her new lover’s legs. Pushing the girl’s tan thighs apart, Jade gazed at the sight before her. She didn’t want to waste any more time…

Looking up at Tori, Jade smiled and exaggeratedly licked her lips. Then she lowered those lips to Tori’s core, planting two soft kisses on the outer folds. Then Jade allowed her tongue to begin to explore the wet, heated channel. Her oral exploration was less random than Tori’s but she knew what she wanted. She wanted to get her new girlfriend off and further turn on her boyfriend at the same time.

Tori was very, very wet and Jade slurped up some of her fluids, a sound she despised normally. Jade could feel the girl’s hymen and took what she believed was her last chance to explore that legendary barrier.

The taut, thin tissue gave slightly as she pressed her tongue against it but rebounded almost immediately. Normally the hymen didn’t completely cover the opening and Tori’s was actually pretty average for what Jade knew was an above-average girl. 

She toyed with an edge, again strumming the tissue with the tip of her tongue like fingers on a guitar. As she strummed it once, her tongue slid along the soft vaginal walls then back to pluck at the edge again.

Jade was smiling broadly against Tori’s netherlips. There was something nicely twisted about playing a girl’s hymen with her tongue. Especially when she pretended to play musical notes.

Meanwhile, Tori was giggling, saying, “That tickles Jade!”

This was often followed by a low moan as the tongue slid along her inner walls.

Jade heard none of this. Tori’s thighs were pressing in on her head, covering her ears.

Soon, even with the ticklish feelings, Tori was near to climaxing. Her lower orifice tightened on Jade and the Goth then realized it too. 

Redoubling her efforts, Jade was soon rewarded by a flood of Vega-cum as Tori felt her world explode.

Slurping more of the girl-cum into her mouth, Jade savored the tart flavor even as she felt like she swallowed a gallon or more of Tori.

Tori fell back on the couch, limp as a noodle. As her head was released, Jade licked up some of the traces of Tori before a weak hand pushed her back. 

Smiling like the proverbial Cheshire Cat, Jade sat back on her heels, enjoying the sight of a post-orgasmic Tori lying limp. Knowing she caused it made the site even more enjoyable.

Looking over at a revitalized Beck, she smirked, “So, enjoy the show?”

“Best show in town!” 

Jade went into the laundry room off the garage and retrieved some towels. Back in the living room, she asked, “Beck, can you pick up the coma patient?”

Beck got up and walked to the other sofa, his erect cock bouncing with each step. He knelt and lifted Tori, who muttered and opened her eyes. She looked at Jade and smiled, “That was incredible!”

“Thank you.”

Then Tori saw the reflection in the dark surface of the plasma TV. Naked Beck holding naked Tori in his arms…

Jade saw it too and said, “You two are so sexy like that.”

“So, no jealousy?” Beck asked, trying to conceal his nervousness.

“Strangely, none at all. It’s gone like a snowfall in LA.” Jade laughed, “But here comes the acid test.”

Beck set Tori on her feet and they both moved out of Jade’s way. The Goth began to lay a couple of bath towels on the cushions. “Tori, are you ready?”

“Yes, I think so…” Jade looked at her and the girl continued, “I mean it’s a big step. But, I want this. I want this with you both.”

She lay back on the sofa and Beck came over. His cock was still firm but back to half-mast but Jade knelt before him and began to suck him to full hardness. As usual, given his teen hormones and Jade’s talented mouth, he was soon hard and ready.

Lying between Tori’s splayed thighs, he supported his upper body on his arms, which were placed on either side of the girl. His cock head was brushing Tori’s lips, his precum mingling with her juices.

Jade knelt next to the pair. She saw Beck gently kiss Tori who returned the kiss and deepened it. She heard Beck whisper, “This is your last chance. Are you certain?”

Tori simply nodded, not wanting to waste words during such an important event. 

Jade grasped Beck and directed him to Tori’s folds, guiding him into Tori’s inner reaches as he slid inside of her. He paused for a long moment and Jade quickly got impatient. She pushed down on Beck’s ass, forcing him into Tori.

Gasping and crying quietly, Tori felt the pain as her hymen broke. Beck paused and she slowly got used to the full feeling caused by his cock in her pussy as the pain eased. Jade tried to help by kissing Tori’s cheeks and closed eyes then her lips softly. “Are you okay?”

Tori nodded. Then, in a whisper, said, “I’m ready...for more….”

Beck and Jade shared a smile before he began the age-old motions of a man fucking a woman.

Jade remembered her first time, it was fun but not as magical as she had hoped – even with Beck. But it was his first time too. Their second time was better and, as they got more experienced, Jade had found the magic.

Before her little chat with Beck, Jade would’ve been happy if Tori’s first time was the same as hers. But, once she was honest with herself, she wanted Tori’s first time to be special. And she was going to ensure that.

She slipped one hand between Beck and Tori, her fingers finding the girl’s clitoral hood and she slowly stroked it with one finger. Due to the extremely limited space between Tori and Beck, she couldn’t do much else. Her other hand gently held Becks balls, tickling and caressing the fleshy orbs. And she alternated kissing Tori, then Beck, then had them kiss.

It didn’t take long for Beck to feel the pressure building. “Tori… Jade, I’m getting close…”

Jade looked at Tori. The Latina’s eyes were closed and her head was pressing back into the cushion. The Goth released Beck’s balls but sped up her finger around the girl’s clit, which was emerging from the protective sheath.

Tori’s breathing increased and she began to moan, the moans increasing in volume. With a cry, she climaxed and her tight pussy squeezed Beck, setting off his own orgasm. His body went rigid as his cock pumped his seed into Tori’s no-longer virgin sex. 

The girl’s climax increased again as she felt the hot spurts inside her. In seconds she screamed out as she crested the ecstasy wave again.

Beck slowly collapsed onto Tori and they shared a special kiss. Jade just smiled. She had just witnessed a once in a lifetime, extremely special event. And she was proud to have a hand, or two, in it. Literally.

Beck’s penis shrank and he pulled out of Tori, rising unsteadily to his feet. Jade saw the glistening mix of male and female cum and even traces of virginal blood. She quickly swallowed Beck, cleaning his of the special mix.

And knowing she’d never have a chance at this again, Jade indulged her dark side and began to lick and suck Tori’s pussy clean. The flavor wasn’t much different than when she had fingered herself after sex and tasted hers and Beck’s cum. But there was a very slight coppery tang to the mix as Jade’s tongue dipped into Tori again and again.

Finally, she felt she had cleaned the girl and pulled back. As she helped Tori sit up, she saw that the towel was a good idea.

“How do you feel?” Jade asked.

“A little sore but…” Tori smiled widely, “That was incredible, Jade! Was it like that for you the first time?”

Jade shook her head, “It was also Beck’s first time and… It only got better.”

“What’s that on your chin?”

Wiping her chin with her fingers, Jade smiled evilly, “That’s you and Beck and your virginity.”

It took a moment but Tori finally realized what Jade meant and said, “Eew…”

But Tori kissed Jade with loving passion, actually tasting that ‘eew’-inducing combination. Breaking the kiss after nearly a minute, she stood and walked over to Beck who was drinking a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She held him and kissed him, their tongues commingling.

Pulling away from Beck, she got her own water, silently offering Jade one. The three teens stood near the kitchen counter, quietly enjoying each other’s presence. Each was also enjoying the view of the other two sexy bodies. 

Tori found that she actually enjoyed being naked around people. Well, around these two very special people.

After several minutes, Tori broke the silence and said, “Thank you both. That was the most incredible… I love you guys. Well you know, maybe not love but I really… I never expected it to be so… God you guys are so… Shutup!”

Jade and Beck started laughing and Tori soon joined in. Finally, she said, “I never really knew sex could be so much fun!”

Tori initiated a group hug that even Jade joined in. Then Tori started to laugh again, her eyes shining brightly.

Jade leaned back and stared at Tori, shouting, “What?!?”

“First, Jade West willingly joining in a hug. That and I never imagined that there would ever be three naked people in my kitchen. Much less the three of us.” Then she sobered and said, “What would my parents say?”

Jade smirked, “Do they really need to know?”

With a wicked smile, Tori said, “No.”

“It’s my turn now,” Jade declared.

Tori smiled at Jade and was still a little surprised to see a real smile on Jade’s face in return. The Goth grabbed Tori’s hand and pulled her back into the living room. “But we need to let the boy recharge and I think I know a good way to get him jump-started…”

The two began to kiss deeply and lovingly. Beck’s wide eyes were drinking in the sight of these two beauties kissing so passionately. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. 

Tori broke the kiss, admittedly reluctantly, and said, “There’s something I want to try, Jade. Lay down on your back.”

“What’s the magic word?” Jade teased.

“Now!” Tori said sharply, borrowing a page from Jade’s book.

Shoving the small coffee table over by the TV, Jade lay back on the soft rug. Tori stared at her, the sexy, curvy body and the dark hair fanned out around her beautiful face. 

Tori stood over Jade’s head then knelt, her legs on either side of the recumbent girl. In seconds, Tori’s slightly smaller frame was lying on Jade’s warm body and she leaned in and started to lick Jade’s pussy.

Following Tori’s lead, Jade began to lap at the slick, hot lips of the singer. She tasted and teased the girl until she reached up and pulled Tori more firmly against her mouth. Still relishing the taste of Tori’s recent deflowering, Jade dug deep with her tongue to find as much of Tori’s nectar as possible.

Beck stood behind the sofa nearest the kitchen then moved between the sofas. The two girls sixty-nining in front of him was again a scene from one of his father’s porn disks, but, as before, this was so much better. It was real, not staged. And it was involving the two women he adored more than any others in the world.

As he slowly stroked himself back to ‘life’, he alternated between watching Jade and watching Tori. He had a clearer view of Jade performing her magic on Tori as Tori’s lovely, long hair had fallen around her head, spreading a brown curtain over Jade’s shapely thighs.

It didn’t take long before Tori raised her head and cried out wordlessly as her cum flowed over Jade’s tongue and into her mouth. Jade greedily swallowed all of it then licked the droplets from Tori’s sensitive flesh. 

“No…” Tori breathed. “No more…” She moved and fell off Jade. “I can’t take any more…”

Jade pulled Tori around and held her as she slowly recovered. “I guess I did good.”

With a weak but sincere laugh, Tori agreed, “For a change…”

“Hey!” Jade said, breaking the cuddle. Then she smiled at Tori before looking over at Beck. “Wonder boy looks like he’s refueled.”

“That didn’t take long,” Tori said as she glanced over. “Yep, I think he’s ready. So, can I watch you two…?”

Jade turned a mock-warning glare to Tori, “You better be ready to do more than watch…”

They untwined their bodies and held hands as they slowly slinked over to their one-man audience. 

Jade held his semi-hard penis in her hand. “This isn’t going to work…”

Tori smiled, “I think I know how to fix that. Want to help me?”

“Always,” Jade replied. 

Kneeling before Beck, they paid oral worship to his growing, expanding, hardening member. Each girl’s tongue took turns with the head and the shaft until Beck was standing proud as he sat there, enjoying the attention of his two dream girls.

Jade had to actually pull Tori off Beck, “Hey! Plenty of time for that. I want him to fuck me tonight!”

Knowing her man - their man - Jade knew he was good for two or three romps a night but not much more. As he had already enjoyed two large climaxes, she knew he’d be done for the night after this.

“Sorry Jade, I guess I got carried away,” Tori said in an apologetic voice.

“We have the whole weekend, Tori. And I want to get fucked! Tonight!”

Pulling Tori to her, Jade kissed the brunette, whispering, “In case you were worried, I’m not mad.”

The two of them pulled Beck to his feet. Tori grasped his hard cock and led him by his member to the other couch. Jade pushed him back until Beck was sitting on the sofa, another towel under him. Jade kissed Tori once more then straddled Beck’s lap, her back to him. Beck held her hips as she guided him into her wet heat. Tori watched the exciting tableau before her, thrilling to the sight of the two lovers as Beck slowly disappeared into Jade.

She wanted to see it closer and knelt between their legs, watching the cock slowly piston in and out of the pale, raven-haired girl. Like Beck, Tori had watched porn before and found most of it wanting. But to be right there, participating, was such a phenomenal turn-on. She slowly fingered herself as she watched Jade and Beck fuck. 

Tori sat on her heels as she watched Beck fuck Jade. Jade’s legs were splayed open and the brunette saw the Goth’s labia stretch as she took her boyfriend. Beck’s hands slid up from Jade’s waist to just under her breasts then back to her waist, caressing the soft, pale skin.

Jade looked over her shoulder at Beck and they kissed passionately. Then Jade moaned and her head fell forward then back onto Beck’s shoulder as Tori decided to participate.

Moving her head down to the couple’s juncture, Tori took one, then the other of Beck’s testicles in her mouth again. Her tongue coated each with a layer of saliva as she caressed the taut sack.

Then, as Jade rose up off Beck, Tori’s tongue trailed along the large vein, tasting Jade on the hot, throbbing pole. Her tongue stayed in place and pressed against Jade’s pussy and up to her erect nubbin poking out of its little home.

“I…it’s about…time, V…Vegaaaa…” Jade moaned. “Oh Gooo-awd!!!”

Smiling at the results of her talented tongue, Tori reversed the journey until she got to Beck’s balls and then down under them to his perineum. She teased the clenched cheeks with her tongue tip briefly before repeating the process back up.

After several similar swipes up and down the paired sexes, Tori concentrated on the shaft as it appeared and disappeared, tasting the flesh and girlcum coating it. She started to follow the shaft up and her tongue tip actually slid into Jade’s pussy with the hard shaft.

While exciting, the tightness of the girl was a little uncomfortable on Tori’s sensitive muscle. It was difficult to match Jade’s rhythm but Tori managed to focus on her clit as her body moved vertically. The brunette’s hand cupped and caressed Beck’s balls, her nails tickling the sensitive skin.

“I’m gonna cumm…” Jade moaned. Beck groaned wordlessly in agreement. 

Tori sat back to watch. Jade’s lips were wet and swollen and her clit was even larger as it swelled with her pleasure. Beck’s urethra was pulsing as he cried out.

Both froze, their bodies tense with the pleasure flooding them. Tori saw clear fluid flow from Jade down Beck’s cock and onto his balls. It was fairly clear at first then became more and more milky as Beck’s cum mixed with Jade’s as the girl was overfilled.

Again, Tori started with Beck’s sack, tasting Jade and licking up all the salty-sweet nectar before moving up to suck the mix of male and female cum off Beck’s shrinking member. 

Jade started to rise on shaky legs and Tori stood to help her. Jade hugged her tightly and kissed her. Then Tori sat Jade down on the couch and knelt between the Goth’s legs, sucking and licking Jade’s pussy clean, savoring the taste of her two new lovers mixed in Jade’s ‘cauldron’. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2026

The sun was half-consumed by the Pacific, a sight none of them tired of.

“We’ve had our ups and downs, like any family, but I’m so happy we’re still together and still love each other,” Tori said, using her outer hand to grasp Beck’s where it rested on her shoulder. She squeezed both lovers’ hands. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“And we have two beautiful girls and a handsome son… Must take after his father,” Beck said half-jokingly. “Oof!” was the next sound as he was elbowed by his wives.

While they weren’t married in any traditional way, they had shared vows long ago on a beach in Kauai and considered themselves a very loving if very non-traditional family. 

Between albums, Tori had their first child, a little girl they named Caterina. Jade had their son, Harrison. Then Tori had their second daughter, Holly. Jade patted her still-flat tummy as the fourth, and now last, child of the Oliver-Vega-West family was on the way.

The union, as any marriage, was not without its problems. Especially early on, one or another would threaten to leave every few months or so. Sometimes it went so far as the departing lover would actually have bags packed before the other two convinced them not to leave. 

It was towards the end of their college careers (all three got in at USC), when Beck was feeling insecure, he asked, “Would either of you ever leave me?”

“No! Beck, how can you ask that?” Tori said. Then, suddenly insecure herself, she asked, “But… If you had to be in a monogamous relationship, would you pick Jade or me?”

“I couldn’t choose. I wouldn’t choose.”

“Jade?”

Jade smiled evilly, “I’d take Beck. I love you Tori but you don’t have what Beck has…”

On the verge of tears, Tori whispered, “If you both left me, I’d die…”

Cooing a stream of “I was joking Tor. I’m sorry”, “I could never leave you” and similar phrases, Jade reassured her wife of their unity. “We could never break this. It’d be like a balloon with no air – flat and worthless.”

Back to the present, on the porch, their faces painted red by the sinking sun, Jade got up and pulled Tori to her feet. “Time to get the children ready for bed. Then we can have our special anniversary celebration…”

“Cat! Harry! Holly! C’mon in.” Tori called quickly. She loved Jade’s promises as did Beck.

“Okay Mami!” they each yelled as they raced to the back porch. “Hi Mommy, hi Daddy.”

“Hi my babies,” Beck said as the three toddlers threw themselves on him for hugs and kisses. Beck struggled to get up with the three kids hanging onto him and had to have help from his wives. 

The six gathered into a group hug with Jade, as always, in the middle since she was still not much of a hugger and would try to squirm out if given the chance.

While in the crowded embrace, Jade and Tori and Beck smiled – each infinitely grateful that they took that chance all those years ago.


End file.
